


Glass Birds

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The inn that Ashe and Dedue built together has a lot of upkeep. But it's something they can manage together.
Kudos: 5





	Glass Birds

Ashe would be fully alert when the morning rituals were done and he started the day. On some days he would cook breakfast for everyone in the inn and on others Dedue would be in the kitchen in the early hours of the morning.

Every day they would eat breakfast with their patrons. It was a gift to be able to eat something wonderfully cooked, no matter what was on the menu.

It was a lull that would be whisked away as the day started. Ashe would go to the market to ruthlessly barter and come back with supplies.

He would bring them to the kitchen and then get to work around the inn. Ashe would refresh the vacant rooms and the empty tables in the dining room. On some days he would cook lunch while Dedue took care of the garden out back.

On other days, and what he was tasked with today, Ashe cared for the garden in the back of the inn and harvested whatever was ready.

The task would make thoughts of the professor pass by in his mind and a nostalgic feeling would twinge his heart. Through this nostalgic feeling he would bring the fresh, vibrant fruits and vegetables to the kitchen.

On the days that Dedue made lunch Ashe would eat the prepared lunch quickly and throughout the day he would refresh the inn’s rooms and the dining room.

When night fell Ashe would take a moment to stop at a shrine that was placed in an alcove near the inn’s entrance. It was a shrine to those lost in the Duscar Tragedy. It was adorned daily with fresh flowers. Ashe would pray that the dead would find peace and that the living could have happy lives.

He would go help Dedue with dinner and serve it to the patrons. They would all eat at the same table.

Today Dedue placed a hand on Ashe’s shoulder and gave him a rare smile.

“Thank you for all your hard work.”

Ashe smiled back. This sort of life wasn’t expected for him but he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all the paired endings that are locked by routes this one is my favorite.


End file.
